Feeling Good
by try-to-get-it
Summary: Faye und Jet suchen Spike im Krankenhaus, aber es gibt Komplikationen. Einfach mal lesen ..
1. Hoffnung?

- Feeling Good -

„Zimmer 201, Zimmer 201 … Boah, ich hasse Krankenhäuser, kahle Wände, alles wirkt so kalt. Und dann dieser Geruch, der Tod schwebt doch schon über einigen Patientenzimmer. Bah! Wo ist denn jetzt dieses verdammte Zimmer?" Zügig schritt Faye durch die weißen Gänge, hinter ihr Jet. Beide fühlten sich hier sichtlich unwohl, dieses Gebäude hatte doch irgendwie was von einem Gefängnis, nur das es hier keine Gitterstäbe vor den Fenstern gab. Jedenfalls nicht überall, da die Psychiatrie gleich neben an in einem anderen Flügel dieses Geisterhauses war. Obwohl die Besuchszeit gerade begonnen hatte, befanden sich wenige Menschen in den Gängen und in den Besucherzimmern. Das einzige was auffiel war die kleine Gruppe von Ärzten, die sich hektisch in Richtung der Operationsräume näherte, schnell liefen sie an Faye und Jet vorbei.

Beide bemerkten dies und sahen sich mit geweiteten Augen an, da sie mitunter den einen bestimmten Namen eben hörten, der fiel. 'Spike Spiegel … neue Komplikationen … weitere OP ...'

„Scheiße Jet, du hast es doch auch gehört, oder? Was soll das bedeuten? Uns wurde doch gesagt er hätte seine Operation gut überstanden und lege schon in seinem Zimmer? Was soll das nur?" Panik stand in ihren Augen als sie Jet ansah.

„Keine Angst, wir warten ab bis diese laufenden Kittel wieder raus kommen. Komm wir setzen uns erstmal hier hin" und deutete auf die bereitstehenden Stühle vor den OP- Zimmern, die nicht wirklich bequem aussahen. Mit einem zögernden Nicken nahm sie neben ihm Platz und fügte noch einen großen und zu hörenden Seufzer hinzu.

Nervige Stunden vergingen, ab und zu kam eine Schwester stürmisch raus gelaufen, was nicht wirklich dazu verhalf, das sich beide Kopfgeldjäger besser fühlten. Jet wurde schon ganz hibbelig, sein Bein zuckte schon vor Nervosität. Da besagte Schwester eben wieder mit besorgniserregenden Gesichtszügen an ihnen vorbei lief.

„Also langsam könnte uns ja mal einer irgendetwas sagen. Ich hasse es zu warten. Was soll der Mist? Faye ich hol uns mal 'nen Kaffee oder willst du was anderes?"

„Nein bloß nicht, ich hatte vorhin schon zwei als du kurz eingepennt bist. Noch mehr Koffein vertrage ich nicht, außerdem schmeckt der echt widerlich. Ich brauche nichts." Ein kleiner Seufzer entwischte ihrem Mund erneut, lange hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Keiner der Ärzte kam zu ihnen, keiner sagte etwas über den Zustand von Spike. Waren seine Verletzungen so schlimm? Waren überhaupt so viele Ärzte nötig?

Jet begab sich zu den diversen Kaffeeautomaten ein paar Gänge weiter. Er musste sich die Beine vertreten, er konnte nicht so lange dasitzen und abwarten wie Faye es tat. Da diese Stühle zumal echt nicht für den menschlichen Körper gebaut wurden, oder besser gesagt nicht so designt wurden, das man auf ihnen Stunden hätte verbringen können.

Verzweiflung kam bei ihr auf. 'Spike, wieso musstest du auch gehen? Du bist ein Idiot! Hätte ich dich doch aufhalten sollen? Aber du wärst dann sicherlich doch noch weggegangen, oder? Es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin so dumm. Ich hätte es verhindern können, ich hätte es verhindern sollen!' Faye sah sich schon in den Gedanken vor seinen Krankenbett stehend. Weinend, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und auf den vor ihr liegenden Körper einschlagend. Spikes leblosen Körper. Sie versuchte ihn mit Hilfe der Schläge irgendwie wach zu bekommen, doch kein Rühren oder ein anderes Zeichen dafür, das er doch noch am Leben wäre kam von ihm. Auch kein Schreien von ihrer Seite half dabei. Wie konnte sie es nur zulassen?

„Was wenn er wirklich nicht mehr …?" sie beendete diesen Satz nicht, zu grausam war die Vorstellung von dieser Möglichkeit. Faye schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf, mit der Hoffnung so diesen furchtbaren Gedanken loszuwerden.

'Wieso zerbreche ich mich hier eigentlich den Kopf? Er war mir doch sonst auch scheiß egal und ich war ihm scheiß egal. Er gehörte nie wirklich zu meinem Leben dazu, ich nicht zu seinem. Wir waren nicht mal Geschäftspartner, oder? Mein einziges Interesse galt dem Geld, nichts weiter. Männer? Mit Männern hab ich immer nur gespielt, habe sie ausgenommen und mir nur das genommen was ich brauchte. Gefühle hatte ich nie gezeigt, die hatte ich schon vor langer Zeit verdrängt. Aber du … Spike Spiegel … weshalb mache ich mir solche Sorgen um dich? … Kannst du mir nicht meine Fragen beantworten?' Faye blickte nach oben an die Decke und hing in ihren Gedanken fest, nichts ahnend, das sich Jet mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand langsam näherte und seinen Platz neben ihr wieder einnahm. Er schaute ihr erst ins Gesicht und dann ebenfalls nach oben.

„Er wird das schon schaffen, hab Vertrauen in ihm" kam es nach einer Weile ruhig und gelassen von ihm, nahm einen großen Schluck und schloss dabei seine Augen.

„Was? Machst du dir etwa keine Sorgen um ihn? Ich dachte er wäre dein bester Kumpel? Wie kann man nur so cool daher reden und sich keine Sorgen machen?"

Noch immer die Augen geschlossen haltend erwiderte er Faye: „Ich mach mir schon Sorgen um ihn, aber ich kenne ihn besser als du. Er ist ein Kämpfer, er lässt sich nicht unterkriegen und versucht sein Ziel mit allen Mitteln zu erreichen. Er hat es immer getan und er hat es immer geschafft." 'Oh Mann Jet, glaubst du selbst daran, was du ihr gerade gesagt hast? Ich kenne Spike zwar länger als sie, aber irgendwie hab ich dennoch Zweifel.'

„So, und was machst du wenn ich dir sage, das dein ach so bester Kumpel gar keinen Willen mehr hat am Leben zu bleiben? Sein Ziel war diese Frau, doch er wurde bitter enttäuscht! Sie hat ihn verletzt, hat sich nicht darum geschert, wie es in ihm aussieht! Sie nahm keine Rücksicht auf ihn! Was würde er jetzt als sein Ziel anvisieren? Was würde er jetzt mit seinem Leben anfangen wollen? Gibt es überhaupt noch einen Sinn in seinem Leben?" Faye sah Jet mit aufgerissenen Augen an und wartete auf eine Antwort von ihrem Gegenüber, doch wurden beide in ihrem Gespräch von zwei Ärzten unterbrochen.

Nur ein leises Piepen vom Atmungsgerät und das bunte Flackern anderer Maschinen, die an seinem Körper angeschlossen waren, hatten den kleinen Raum erfüllt. Als Faye und Jet nun endlich im Zimmer ihres Freundes standen, konnten sie sich erst nicht wirklich bewegen. Beide blieben wie angewurzelt vor dem Krankenbett stehen, der Anblick war ein zu großer Schock. Gips an Bein und Arm, unzählige Verbände an fast allen möglichen Körperpartien, teilweise noch getrocknetes Blut an einigen Stellen, Schläuche und Drähte die an Spike angeschlossen waren. Es war wirklich schwer zu sagen ob überhaupt noch etwas an ihm heil geblieben war. Aber er war am Leben. Er lag hier im Krankenhaus, direkt vor den Augen beider. Zaghaft setzte Faye einen Fuß vor den anderen, um Platz an seinem Bett zu nehmen, Jet tat das gleiche blieb aber lieber am Fenster stehen. Mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete er den da so liegenden Leib seines Kumpels.

'Der Arzt meinte er hätte verdammtes Glück gehabt. Er war fast über dem Berg als man bei ihm schwere innere Blutungen feststellte. Oh Shit! Ich hab schon das Schlimmste befürchtet als diese Kittel vor uns standen. Bist eben doch 'ne Kämpfernatur, Spike.' Jet verzog sein Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Faye, ich geh' mal kurz raus um eine zu rauchen. Die hab ich jetzt bitter nötig. Bin gleich wieder da", er gab ihr noch einen Wink und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

„Siehst du Spike, sogar Jet hatte Angst um dich. Mir kann er nichts vormachen, ich wusste doch, das es ihm Sorgen bereitet hat." Sie rutschte mit dem Stuhl näher ans Bett, griff leicht nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Ihr Blick verharrte auf dessen Augen. „Wie gern würde ich dir jetzt in diese Augen sehen wollen, aber ich weiß du brauchst dringend Ruhe. Der Arzt meinte du bist über den Damm, sicher bin ich mir erst, wenn du mir in meine Augen schaust und solange werde ich hier warten. Warten und hoffen. Spike, bitte gib mir Hoffnung." der letzte Satz kam nur als Flüstern über ihre Lippen. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an das letzte Gespräch mit ihm und wieder kamen diese Gefühle in ihr hoch. Sie machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, sie war diejenige die ihn aufhalten konnte, aber sie tat es nicht. Warum nur?

Ihre Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und im letzten wachen Moment dachte sie an Spike, wie er sie endlich ansah. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie an der Seite des Mannes ein, der sie so sehr verwirrte. Ebenso wie in der Vergangenheit, in der Gegenwart und vielleicht auch in der Zukunft.


	2. Zukunftstraum

- Feeling Good -

„Papa, Papa. Schau mal was ich gefunden habe. Hier das schenk' ich dir."

Ein kleines Mädchen rannte auf einen im Gras sitzenden Mann zu und reichte ihm ein Gänseblümchen.

„Danke, meine Kleine. Aber schau nur wie du wieder aussiehst, ganz schmutzig, das schöne Kleid." klopfte ihr etwas Schmutz aus dem Stoff und hob sie in die Luft, worauf sie sofort anfing zu kichern.

„Papa, sieh' nur ich kann fliegen. Wie du und Mama früher."

„Naja, nicht so ganz mein Liebes. Papa und ich hatten damals Flugmaschinen. Onkel Jet hat dir also wieder mal alte Geschichten erzählt." Eine Frau mit schwarzem Haar trat zu den beiden, beugte sich zu dem Mann und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Richtig, Swordfish und Redtail das perfekte Paar."

„Spike, gehen wir nach Hause. Wir waren lange genug hier draußen und außerdem ziehen da hinten dunkle Wolken auf. Ich möchte nur ungern nass werden, okay?" Somit nahm die Frau das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm und ging zurück zum Haus. Der Mann blieb noch etwas stehen, sah zum Himmel hinauf und lächelte.

„Faye, warte doch auf mich." rief er, winkte ihr und dem Mädchen zu und lief den beiden hinterher.


	3. Distanz - Akzeptanz

_-__ Feeling Good -_

_'Komm wieder zu dir Faye, du bist nicht du selbst. Sieh dich an, was aus dir geworden ist in der letzten Zeit und wer hat Schuld daran? Du, ja du liebe Faye. Wo ist diese temperamentvolle Frau hin, die sich nie um andere kümmerte außer um sich selbst?_

_Du warst doch eine so starke Frau, hast keinen an dich heran gelassen, nur lockere Spielchen getrieben, wurdest nur abhängig vom Geld und was ist nun, Faye?_

_Du hast dich verändert, machst dir unnötig Sorgen um einen Nichtsnutz, um einen Typen, der es nicht wert ist.'_

„Ach verdammt noch mal! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Arrgh! Verdammt! Verdammt!"

**Peng – Peng – Peng!** Wieder drei laute Schüsse, schnell abgefeuert aus ihrer beliebten Waffe, einer Glock 30.

_'Faye, du bist schwach geworden, versteckst und verleugnest dein wahres Ich, die unnahbare, toughe, einzelgängerische Frau. Du hattest es doch so gut, ohne sie warst du besser dran, musstest keine Rücksicht auf andere nehmen, konntest dich auf dich selbst verlassen und jetzt?_

_Jetzt bist du abhängig geworden, besser gesagt anhänglich, du sorgst dich, entwickelst Mitgefühl, vernachlässigst deine Deckung, dein Erscheinungsbild. Faye, du bist schwach geworden … du Schwächling!'_

„Halt die Klappe! Halt die Klappe!", wirres Kopfschwingen, laufende Tränen und dann wieder **Peng – Peng – Peng!** Das gleiche Ziel suchend und findend.

_'Früher liebtest du nur den Geruch des Geldes, das laute Geräusch einer abgefeuerten Pistolenkugel auf deinen Gegner und das kalte Gefühl, wenn du deine Waffe nachts nah an dich beim Einschlafen gezogen hast._

_In diesem Moment sehnst du dich aber nach was ganz anderem, etwas neuem. Du suchst Nähe, Wärme und Schutz, aber das ist falsch! Du belügst dich selbst. Das ist nicht die wahre Faye.'_

„Es reicht, verdammt! Arrgh!"

**Peng – Peng – Peng!**

_'Faye, du bist besser dran ohne sie, lass sie los, verabschiede dich von deinem bisherigen Leben und beginne neu. Mach dich nicht abhängig, besonders nicht von so einem Typen! Er macht sich nichts aus dir, seine Gedanken kreisen eh um andere Dinge, Dinge, die für ihn wichtig sind, aber für dich ohne Bedeutung … nutzlos würde die frühere alte Faye sagen.'_

Zitternd mit beiden schlanken Armen ausgestreckt, noch immer die Waffe in den Händen, verharrt sie in dieser Position. Lange bleibt sie so stehen, hört das Surren der alten Lampen über sich. Die Tränen laufen salzig die Wangen hinab zu ihren Lippen, die sie fest zusammengekniffen hat. Lange … abwartend … auf ein Zeichen … ein Kopfnicken ihrerseits und dann ein letztes Mal **Peng – Peng – Peng!**

Zum Glück ist sie allein, hier an diesem kalten Ort, umgeben von Dunkelheit, kahlen Wänden und dem Geruch abgefeuerter Munition.

Niemand ist hier, außer ihr.


End file.
